Conventional colored indicator lamps are designed to give off a single color from a single source of illumination, and the effectiveness of the indicator is increased by an accompanying mono-color housing or colored cover. However, when ambient light reflects from the housing or colored cover it becomes difficult to tell whether or not the indicator is lit up or not. As a result, error very often occurs in reading the indicator.
For example, a conventional automobile brake lamp usually has a red housing and provides a red indicator when an internal bulb is switched on. However, the reflective red housing of the brake lamp frequently catches the sunlight and it becomes impossible for the tailing driver to identify whether the brake lamp is on or off.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide an indicator which eliminates such error.